


Fifty Shades of Shoot

by crazystucki



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/F, S&M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazystucki/pseuds/crazystucki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw have never met before but when Shaw catches an eye on the hackers pictures on Harolds pin wall she catches her interest. Turns out they have more in common than Shaw first thought.</p><p>Sorry I suck at summaries :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying something new that has come to my mind a few month ago, I have no idea where this is going :D  
> So tell me what you think and enjoy as always! :)

Shaw sighed as she took the stairs that led to their main operation site, the library. 

She clearly remembered the first time she had made her way into the big white building in search for Harold Finch, the man who invented The Machine which observed everyone to filter potential criminal and provided social security number of people who were in danger. His machine was what had brought her to the team month ago, though Shaw was still not sure if it had been Finch´s decision to offer her a job or if the machine had talked him into it. She could honestly say that she never thought she would work with them and that not only because she and Finch had their differences. She herself was surprised that she liked working with the team. She had always thought of herself more like a killer as a fixer but saving peoples life and even working with Finch and his poorly socialized guard dog, John, felt good. It was satisfying, at least more than her former professions had been. For the first time in a long time she was really enjoying what she was doing and yet, something was missing. Something within her wanted more, needed more and maybe that was the reason she was in the library right now. She was not often there, they had nice safe houses, other operation sides she preferred and she appreciated nothing more than being able to sleep in her own bed. 

As she reached the top of the stairs she could hear the familiar clicking of Bear´s nails as his paw hit the ground. She petted his head with one hand and he eagerly pressed against her, hopeful to receive more strokes. She disappointed him however as she moved passed him to make her way into the main room. The German Sheppard followed her, happily wiggling his tail. He once had been more or less her reason to join the team, yes and the fact that she had been bored. The former software engineer was sitting in his study chair as she entered the room. The lights was dim as always, the only light coming from the few uncovered windows and Finch´s shining computer screens. The older man quickly rose to his feet as he took sight of her. 

“What brings you here Miss Shaw?”, he questioned, smoothing his brown tweet suit with slightly shivering hands. Sometimes she wondered if he was a little afraid of her. 

“You think I should have a hobby”, Shaw stated, giving him a look of disbelieve. 

It had been weeks since the older man had offered the idea to her and she had come to think of it. She had never had a hobby. She liked her time with Bear but that was not really a hobby and Reese assured her that, though there is nothing wrong with finding a liking in guns, they´re not a hobby either. “I assumed, that perhaps it would help you with your…belligerent behavior”, Finch replied. A light frown was starting to form on his forehead. He was surprised to be even talking about the topic where Shaw had made it very clear that she did not at all appreciate his concern. 

“Are you saying I´m aggressive?”, Shaw grunted, her eyebrows raised in challenge. 

“Well you surely could have been a little more restrained on your last mission Miss Shaw”, the older man observed and Shaw´s eyebrows rose a little higher. 

“I was more than restrained”, she disagreed, hands curling into fists at her sides. 

“You set a car on fire and attacked a drug shipment, nearly killing a man by driving his nasal bone into his head! And even so I appreciate our high proficiency with hand to hand combat skills, perhaps, in the future you might try to complete your missions without quite so much violence”, Finch said, the frown on his face deepening as he eyed her suspiciously from behind his glasses. He had known it would take the woman quite some time to get used to his moral view, just like it had been with Mr. Reese and she did improve herself over the time but recently she had taken her violent attire up again. He had figured it might be the work, the fact that it filled out her time fully. Due to that he had assumed she should find herself a hobby which of course had Ms. Shaw reacting rather averse if not to say disapproving. Shaw let out a heavy sigh. Well maybe she had been a little angry lately though she would never admit that out loud. 

“You think I should have a hobby”, she stated again. That second her eyes caught on something behind Finch. Something that was not unusual at their operations sites but this especially caused Shaw to take a closer look. It was a picture, probably from one of their numbers, which hung on Finch´s pin board. A woman, perhaps in her mid thirties, dark brown hair and whiskey colored eyes. 

“What´s your interest?”, Finch questioned curiously. He must have noticed her averted gaze and had turned to see what might have caught his coworker´s attention. He doubted that there was any possibility that it would be one of his books or even something related to his computers so his eyes darted lower, spotting the woman on the photo. 

“Tell me about her”, Shaw demanded. 

“She was one of your latest numbers. The name to the number we got was Caroline Turing, a New Yorker psychiatrist who was threatened by a group of assassin. Mr. Reese pretended to be one of her patients to get close to her and he managed to effectively save her from the killers. Later though we discovered that Caroline Turing actually was a cover identity, created by a woman called Samantha Groves, born 1979 in Bishop, Texas. She is however mostly known under her hacker name, Root. She had found interest in our machine and for this reason set a hit on herself to stir our attention. She is…mentally not exactly stable”, Finch replied, watching carefully as Shaw took a step closer and reached her hand out to wrap her fingertips around the small paper below the photo that claimed to hold the information about the woman´s last known address. 

“You think I need a hobby, Harold? I think I just found one”, she said and pulled the paper from the board. There was a twinkle in her eyes as she faced Finch again and he felt misgiving grooving in his lower abdomen. 

“Be careful Ms. Shaw, this woman is dangerous!”, Finch warned though Shaw had already turned her back on him. 

“I know Finch, that´s the point.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you like it :)
> 
> Enjoy!:)

It was Wednesday afternoon, Shaw was sitting in her currently favorite diner, eagerly devouring a plate of pancakes. 

She was more than happy to have left their latest mission up to John. A hiker who had the intention to go on his trip, whatever weather it might be. It was raining cats and dogs right now and Shaw couldn’t suppress a wide grin at the thought of Reese with a brightly colored cagoule, dripping with rain. She herself had chosen to look into Samantha Groves file. 

Her laptop and the papers lay in front of her, the angry look on her face enough to hold those back who might be curious to know what information they held. The diner was rather empty however and her waitress was more interested in returning to the novel she hid behind the counter. Shaw took a swing of her coffee. The first page had nothing more information to offer than what she had already gotten from Finch. Samantha Groves, born 1979 in Bishop, Texas. An unnamed mother who died somewhat around 2002 and no information available on the father. Residential in Washington D.C. USA.

That seemed to be all there was available about the real identity of Samantha Groves so far. Everything else was about multiple cover identities the woman had created over the years, beneath them Kelly Dyson from Milwaukee, WI who had a residence near Relton she had visited a few month ago. The house looked nice on the annexed photo and Shaw was almost sure that the woman spent at least a few days per summer there. If she was honest with herself she didn’t know why the woman had aught her eyes. Maybe it was for the fact that her picture had been the only one on Finch´s pin board or maybe it had been the fact that the woman was, indeed, good looking. Or maybe it was the fact that her eyes seemed to hold the same dark hunger that haunted Shaw and begged to be sated. She took another sip of her coffee before she glanced outside. The streets were abandoned, rain drops splashing down in a steady but fast rhythm. She sighed, reaching out for the few papers to put them together so she could put them into her bag again. Her gaze landed on the picture that had come with the case file, it was the same that had hung on Finch´s pin board. She left it on the table as she stuffed the papers away. 

“Who are you really?”, she questioned quietly as she fixed her eyes on the woman´s face. 

She was smiling but Shaw could tell that it was faked, set up to keep people from looking inside of her. Shaw though knew how someone with a haunted mind looked and it was no challenge to her to tell that the woman was fucked up. Maybe not as fucked up as Shaw herself was but defiantly enough. To be honest she had no idea what it was that had caught her attention in the library. Maybe it had been the fact that the woman´s picture had been the only one on Finch´s board, or maybe it had been because the woman was indeed very good looking and Shaw hadn’t got any in quite some while. Or maybe it was the fact that the woman´s eyes seemed to hold the same dark hunger that haunted Shaw and begged to be sated. Her phone started vibrating on the table beside her plate.

“What?”, she bluffed as she picked it up and held it to her ear, not even bothering to check the number. 

“Hey Shaw, nice to talk to you too”, came the teasing response. “What do you want John?”, she grunted, hearing the man chuckle. 

“Do you already have enough of hiking in the rain with some power greedy idiot?” The chuckling died down immediately and she leaned back with a self-satisfied grin. 

“I already identified the threat, one of his companions who seems to be fed up with his bossy behavior. Anyways, that´s not why I´m calling. Finch asked me to check in on you”, John replied. There was a noise in the background that sounded much like a pained whine to Shaw. 

“And why is that Reese?”, she asked, fingertips gliding over the rim of her coffee cup. “He told me you found interest in an old number, Samantha Groves?” There was a rustling in the background, then a grunt from Reese and a line of curse words from someone else. 

“Yeah, what´s the problem with that?”, Shaw snapped. 

“Listen Shaw, I know you can handle yourself but that woman is pretty much insane.” 

“Reese”, Shaw said warning, voice dark and threatening. 

“Just saying Shaw. What´s your interest in her anyway?”, her asked. There was another distant noise and a curse from someone, not Reese, and then a high pinched yelp. 

“Reese, are you kicking someone ass while talking to me?”, she questioned in amusement, mouth curling into a grin at the thought of a little combat. 

“Don´t try to distract me Shaw”, Reese replied with a huff and she sighed. 

“I´m bored okay Reese? I need something to do when we´re not working on a number or I´ll go nuts. Finch said she showed interest in the machine so it can´t hurt to look into her”, she explained, reaching for the photo with her free hand to take a close look at the woman again. 

“Well just make sure you stay safe. We don´t want Finch to get a heart attack.” Something cracked and Shaw was almost sure that Reese had just broken somebody´s hand.

“Fine with me Reese.” She didn´t let him reply but just hit the red button to end their call. She threw her phone next to her and her eyes caught on her laptop. If she could manage to track down Caroline Turing than maybe she´d be able to figure out whose name the woman used recently or at least she´d be able to fill her case file with some more information. The only information she could find on Caroline Turing on the internet however was that she was a psychiatrist and the address of her former office. Well than she would check in on her credit card activity. She quickly dialed the number of the credit card company. 

“Yeah hello, this is agent Dearborn CIA, identification number 24381, I´m calling in connection to a hacker case. I need a check for recent activity on a credit card in the name of Turing.” 

She listened to a nervous woman´s rattling until she came up with useful information. The credit card had last been used in New Brunswick, in a hotel booked on the name Sinclair. That name did sound kinda familiar to her. She searched it in her computer and finally got a hit in her emails. Emails she had copied from an usb stick almost a year ago, shortly before she had joined Finch and Reese. She frowned, now even more curious about the woman. The information on the woman was cut short but enough for Shaw. Her name was Veronica Sinclair, a CIA analyst. Annexed was her phone number as well as her e-mail address. She smiled to herself. That could get interesting. Before she could decide what exactly she wanted to do with the new information her phone started to vibrate again. She sighed. That was one of the reason she hated to carry a phone with her all the time. Damn Finch and his wish to be able to contact her whenever he´d liked. As she saw who was calling her however, her anger faded. 

“Hey Carter”, she said as she picked up. 

“Hey Shaw, just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t forget our appointment tonight”, the detective replied. Shaw could almost hear the smile in her voice and she felt her mouth curl up into a grin. 

“Sure Carter, I´ll be there. I´ll bring the Nano, thought you wanted to borrow it.” She started to put her stuff into her backpack as she talked to the woman. 

“Alright Shaw. Zoe is going to send you the address of the club she picked out, she knows someone there as always”, Carter informed, chuckling. Shaw´s grin widened. 

“As always”, she agreed. 

“See you tonight Carter.” “See you later Shaw”, the detective replied, cutting the connection. 

Shaw still grinned. She would like to see the other women´s face when she told them about their new hobby.


End file.
